1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to radio frequency systems with multi-core voltage controlled oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency systems include voltage-controlled oscillators and can be used in electronic and communication applications. Radio frequency systems can be used in electronic and communication applications including clock generation and distribution. Voltage controlled oscillators can generate an oscillator output signal for a resonator or LC tank, and the frequency of oscillation can be determined by an LC tank with variable electrical characteristics.
In one application a radio frequency system uses a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) as a local oscillator (LO) to mix and upconvert an input signal. By mixing the signal with the LO, an upconverted signal can be amplified and transmitted through a power amplifier (PA) within the RF signal chain.